An imprint method is a pattern forming method that brings a template into direct contact with a resist dropped on a substrate. The template is provided with an alignment mark for performing positioning with respect to the substrate. In order to enable the positioning even when the alignment mark is filled with a resist similar in refractive index to the template, a Cr film, different in refractive index from the template is provided at the bottom of each of concave (recessed) patterns that compose the alignment mark.
In this structure, there are countermeasures provided to prevent damage of the alignment mark caused by static electrification and/or electric discharge, breakage of the template caused by particles, and deterioration in positioning accuracy caused by cleaning.